Viewing a work area in conditions with minimal light is difficult at the best of times and can be made even more difficult due to a shadow zone effect projected onto the work area.
A typical situation where the aforementioned problem can be found is encountered when hunters hold a light in one hand while working their knife in the other hand or having someone else hold a light on the work area in these types of situations shadow zones develop adding to the problem of difficult working conditions. It is known in the art that a knife or work tool can have a torch compartment in or on the handle which when activated shines a light on either the tool/knife blade and/or the work area, unfortunately the torches and adapters therefore are integral to the torch which at the best of times complicates the handling of the tool and doesn't provide the feel good factor when using a commonly owned tool or for that matter a favorite tool that lacks the dimension to accommodate for existing torches.
A typical example of the aforesaid exists with hunters and tradesmen alike wanting to use their favorite knives or tools and don't have the built in light source or their tools/knives are of inadequate dimensions to accommodate adapters for holding the light source in place. The aforementioned problems are enhanced as any attempt to fix a light source to the favorite tool/knife would inevitably interfere with the end users feel and grip of that tool or knife.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a device to accommodate a variety of tools for effective use in working conditions requiring illumination and to provide a solution for the other aforementioned problems.